Many different forms of tidal generators have been proposed in the past and are in use. Tidal flow generators which are currently known or in use have disadvantages. In particular some of the known tidal generators are not particularly efficient. Other tidal generators are subject to damage if operating in a region where debris or other foreign objects may be encountered. Yet other tidal generators can become damaged if the level of water in which they are operating suddenly drops which cases the generator to sit on the bottom surface of the body of water.